1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device is a self-emitting display device including an anode, a cathode, and an organic film inserted between the anode and the cathode. When a current is supplied to the organic light-emitting device, the organic light-emitting device emits light by the combination of electrons and holes in the organic film. Accordingly, organic light-emitting devices make it possible to realize a lightweight, thin display device having high image quality, fast response time, and wide viewing angle characteristics. Currently, organic light-emitting devices are used not just in mobile phones, but in a wide range of applications including various high-definition information display devices.